


Of Vongola and Facebook

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KHR characters own a facebook account…let’s just say…it’d not end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. April Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own KHR.
> 
> 10YL verse.
> 
> Warning! Unbeta-ed. OOC-ness.
> 
> Their names are very uncreative, but I want to keep it.

**Hibari Kyoya** Sawada Tsunayoshi really has a nice piece of ass.

_Like. Comment. About 2 hours ago. 9 people like this._

**Dino Cavallone** what the heck Kyoya? Σ(OAO) I won’t let you touch my brother! =T

_2 hours ago. 15 Likes._

**Gokudera Hayato** You fucking bastard! How dare you to think and say so about Juudaime! I’ll fucking kill you once you’re back.

_2 hours ago. 6 Likes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Haha, Hibari, never thought you like Tsuna.

_2 hours ago. 2 Likes._

**Hibari Kyoya** I’ll bite you all to death. And you,  Rokudo Mukuro, I’ll castrate you when I find you.

_2 hours ago. 10 Likes.  
_

**Rokudo Mukuro** (㊅ٯ≦)

_About an hour ago. 29 Likes._

**Dino Cavallone** …

_About an hour ago. Like_

**Dino Cavallone** WAIT! Mukuro hacked Kyoya’s account? Σ(OAO)

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** lol

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** This is so stupid.

_About an hour ago. 11 Likes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Not my fault. That birdy totally stares at Vongola’s butt every single time. I saw it~

_About an hour ago. 3 Likes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Hey! You shouldn’t change your password!

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Oh well, I’ll crack it up later anyway.

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Hibari Kyoya** I DO NOT stare at that herbivore’s butt, you pineapple herbivore.

_About an hour ago. 5 Likes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Oh, yeah. But I caught you staring at him numerous times.

_About an hour ago. 3 Likes._

**Dino Cavallone** Wha—

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Hibari Kyoya** I DO NOT stare, it’s called glaring. He’s a worthy opponent.

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Hmm… so you undress your worthy opponent by your eyes.

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Rokudo Mukuro** I don’t know you lust after my body that much ;)

_About an hour ago. 3 Likes._

**Hibari Kyoya** What the heck are you talking about, herbivore?

 _About an hour ago._ _Like._

 **Rokudo Mukuro** Well, afterall I’m one of your worthy opponents, aren’t I?

_About an hour ago. 5 Likes._

**Dino Cavallone** *gasp* Kyoya! Could it be- you—towards me-

_About an hour ago. 7 Likes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Oh, Hahaha, that’s flattering. But I’m not into guys, Hibari, sorry.

_About an hour ago. 16 Likes._

**Gokudera Hayato** That’s fucking gross.

_About an hour ago. 8 Likes._

**Sasagawa Ryohei** I’M EXTREMELY SORRY HIBARI! BUT I HAVE TO DECLINE! I ALREADY HAVE A WONDERFUL WIFE!

_About an hour ago. 1 Like._

**Fon** Kyoya, I wouldn’t pry to your personal life, but I don’t think having many sexual partners is good. You shouldn’t do the physical stuff if it’s only lust. That kind of thing should be done with the one you truly love.

_About an hour ago. 7 Likes._

**Hibari Kyoya** I’ll bite you all to death!

_About an hour ago. 5 Likes._

**Hibari Kyoya** For the account, you herbivores are not even worth my time.

_About an hour ago. 2 Likes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** …

_48 minutes ago. Like.  
_

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Hahaha, did Hibari just indirectly confess that he indeed likes Tsuna?

_48 minutes ago. 27 Likes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Kufufufu, it appears I win this round again.

_45 minutes ago. 3 Likes._

**Gokudera Hayato** I’ll fucking kill you if you dare to touch Juudaime Hibari!

_45 minutes ago. Like._

**Dino Cavallone** Even if you’re my pupil Kyoya, I won’t let you touch my little brother!

_40 minutes ago. 2 Likes._

**Reborn** That’s flattering Hibari, I’m sure Tsuna would be flustered once he read this status on his news feed.

_40 minutes ago. 18 Likes._

**Hibari Kyoya** …

_37 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**The Next Day.**

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** Uhm…I’m suddenly de-friended and blocked by Hibari-san. Did I do something?

_Like. Comment. About 3 hours ago. 32 people like this._

**Dino Cavallone** …

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** …

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Yuni** …

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Fon** …

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** lol

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Good thing I screen-capped it~ I’ll tag you Vongola ;D

_2 hours ago. 33 Likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** Mukuro. Go apologize to Hibari-san.

_2 hours ago. 10 Likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** And no. I don’t want to see the reason anymore. Stop dragging me to you two’s fight.

_2 hours ago. 3 Likes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** I was just stating the fact that he wants to fuck you senseless.

_2 hours ago. 28 Likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** …

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** That’s a lame April Fool joke, Mukuro.

_2 hours ago. 5 Likes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Aaaah, so that was an April Fool joke. Damn! He got me. Haha.

_2 hours ago. 6 Likes._

**Dino Cavallone** Wait! Which one is the April joke? The screen-capped pic or the truth of my pupil wants to fuck my little brother?

_2 hours ago. 14 Likes._

**Gokudera Hayato** Isn’t it obvious?

_2 hours ago. 7 Likes._

**Dino Cavallone** …

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** Not like I’ll let any bastard touch Juudaime.

_2 hours ago. 4 Likes._

**Dino Cavallone** Yeah! I’ll protect little brother’s virginity!

_2 hours ago. 1 Like._

**Dino Cavallone** …Well, until he gets married with someone he LOVES.

_2 hours ago. 22 Likes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Well if Tsuna and Hibari likes each other, we should have supported them as friends right?

_2 hours ago. 10 Likes._

**Gokudera Hayato** I’m NOT that guy’s friend. And if he dares to even think touching Juudaime’s sacred place, I will bomb him to pieces!

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Oh sheesh. Get a life, Gokudera Hayato. Maybe I should hook you up just like what I did with Hibari Kyoya and Tsunayoshi-kun ;)

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Fran** Shishou, your so-called matchmaking plan is so failed.

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Kufufufu, we’ll see little one. I do NOT failed. By the end of the week, that birdy will be fucking the Vongola senseless.

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** Guys, I’m the one who is fucking Hibari-san. GET . IT . RIGHT.

_2 hours ago. 22 Likes._

**Dino Cavallone** o_O

_2 hours ago. 18 Likes._

**Gokudera Hayato** Juu-Juudaime…

_2 hours ago. 3 Likes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Oya, oya. That’s certainly unexpected.

_2 hours ago. 4 Likes._

**Fran** Shishou, your plan failed again.

_2 hours ago. 13 Likes._

**Yuni** Uhm, so…Tsuna-san is really dating Hibari-san and…tops?

_2 hours ago. 10 Likes._

**Byakuran** It seems so, Yuni-chan~ I certainly didn’t expect Kyoya-kun to be the uke~

_2 hours ago. 18 Likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** APRIL FOOL!

_About an hour ago. 37 Likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** lol

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** okay, my break is over. See ya.

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Dino Cavallone** …

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** …

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Rokudo Mukuro** …

_About an hour ago. 8 Likes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** lol

_About an hour ago. 17 Likes._

**Hibari Kyoya** You herbivores certainly don’t want to live that much. I shall end it for you.

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** Damn Ba-Wait! If you’ve de-friended and blocking Juudaime, why are you here?

_About an hour ago. 30 Likes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Haha, april fool?

_About an hour ago. 30 Likes._


	2. A Heavy Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera Hayato : I’ll fucking kill these authors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10YL verse.

**Gokudera Hayato** I’ll fucking kill these authors.

_Like. Comment. 2 hours ago._

**Fon** What’s the matter? And Gokudera-san, please refrain from using such language.

_2 hours ago. 4 Likes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Is this about the site we all discovered last week? What was it again?

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** (a)Fon - san : Forgive me Fon-san! I was totally pissed off.

(a)Yakyu-Baka : Fanfiction . Net, baka. I’ll kill these authors for making such stories.

_2 hours ago. 6 Likes._

**Collonelo** What? Is this about the fanfiction where Rokudo Mukuro becomes the slave of a certain marshmallow-lover man?

_2 hours ago. 2 Likes._

**Reborn** Or that one about Hibari Kyoya as the stalker of a certain marshmallow-lover man?

_2 hours ago. 2 Likes._

**Gokudera Hayato** Why the heck would I care if those two bastards become some freaks?

_2 hours ago. 8 Likes._

**Verde** Or where the Vongola Guardians enjoy being the sex slaves of a certain marshmallow-lover man?

_2 hours ago. 2 Likes._

**Skull** Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew.

_2 hours ago. 33 Likes._

**Gokudera Hayato** I’ll fucking kill those authors too!

_2 hours ago. 2 Likes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Though I hate to agree, I fear I must. Our destination and goal are clear. Tonight?

_2 hours ago. 2 Likes._

**Gokudera Hayato** Very well. Tonight.

_2 hours ago. 2 Likes._

**Hibari Kyoya** I don’t need you two.

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** Then don’t bother comment and come. You’re spamming my status.

_2 hours ago. 1 Like._

**Collonelo** C’mon. Those funeral Wreaths are just showing their admiration to you.

_2 hours ago. 2 Likes._

**Verde** Yeah, like, pretty slate grayish eyes. Long silky blue-locks. Smoky smells. Melodious moans.

_2 hours ago. 2 Likes._

**Reborn** Tight ass, pinkish buds, petty tight mouth, tasty milks.

_2 hours ago. 2 Likes._

**Skull** Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew.

_2 hours ago. 33 Likes._

**Fon** Guys…please…you’re scaring Skull.

_2 hours ago. 1 Like._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** Guys, please! Keep this under 18 rated! People are reading this!

_2 hours ago. 30 Likes._

**Gokudera Hayato** Forgive me Juudaime!

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Lambo** Anyway, I noticed the ‘too’? So it’s not about the funeral Wreaths?

_2 hours ago. 1 Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** Damn! I was distracted!

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** Anyway! There’s some investigation we have to conduct regarding some people to kill.

__About an hour ago._ Like._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Nice, more people to torture. I was getting bored with this mission.

__About an hour ago._ Like._

**Hibari Kyoya** What’s with these numbers of people to discipline? Useless herbivores.

__About an hour ago._ Like._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** Gokudera-kun, please remember, I won’t give you guys permission of assassination if the accusation is not true and makes sense.

__About an hour ago_. Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** Of course, Juudaime!

__About an hour ago._ Like._

**Lambo** So, who are these people to kill, and what did they do?

__About an hour ago._ Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** These people have done most unforgivable crime.

__About an hour ago._ Like._

**Lambo** Err…this is not about mocking a certain sport, a certain fruit, or a certain place, right?

__About an hour ago._ 5 Likes._

**Gokudera Hayato** I’ve just found out that there are some authors in the internet who dare to disregard us.

They dare to write that there are some girls who are prettier, more beautiful, cuter, sexier, stronger, smarter…much much better than Juudaime!

Not only that. They even make us who think so!

__About an hour ago._ 3 Likes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Oya, such felony deserves to see the sixth hell.

__About an hour ago._ 2 Likes._

**Hibari Kyoya** Proper punishments should be in order.

__About an hour ago._ 2 Likes._

**Gokudera Hayato** All guardians are expected to be in the meeting room in five minutes.

__About an hour ago._ Like._

**Hibari Kyoya** Very well.

__About an hour ago._ Like._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Kufufu, I can’t wait to torture each of those idiots.

__About an hour ago._ Like._

**Lambo** …do I have to go?

__About an hour ago._ Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** If you don’t come, dumb cow, don’t you ever call yourself as Juudaime’s guardian.

__About an hour ago._ Like._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Oh Hahaha, it’s been a long time since we guardians hang out together. I’ll tell Sasagawa-senpai. This will be fun :D

__About an hour ago._ Like._

**Chrome Dokuro** …

_27 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Fon (to) Sawada Tsunayoshi** No offense Decimo. But have you ever considered submitting your guardians to some…psychiatrists?

__Like. Comment. See Friendship_. About an hour ago.  
_

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** I’m on it.

__About an hour ago._ 22 Likes._

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** If you know some people who are pro in physiologist, have good defense, can handle my guardians’ antics more than a minute, please contact me. Price doesn’t matter. Urgent. Please contact me AS SOON AS POSSIBLE (preferably in the next two minutes).

_Like. Comment. _About an hour ago._ 27 people like this.  
_

**Dino Cavallone** I would love to help you, little bro. But we’ve tried all my lists and none of them works, remember?

__About an hour ago._ 6 Likes._

**Kozato Enma** Tsuna-kun, have you tried calling each hospitals?

__About an hour ago._ 15 Likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** (a)Dino-nii : Anyone else?

(a) Enma-kun : I’ve tried so in the last 8 years, Enma-kun. I’ve lost countries to make call to.

__About an hour ago._ 8 Likes._

**Verde** Just for a remainder, Vongola. My offer to borrow your guardians for my experiment is still on.

__About an hour ago._ 20 Likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** Very well, Verde. Can you come to my office now?

__About an hour ago._ 59 Likes._

**Lambo** …

_36 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

Well, at least the funeral Wreaths could see tomorrow(s) and some authors are oblivious to their almost-deaths.

All’s well ends well.

* * *

**OWARI.**


	3. I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer applies.
> 
> 5 years later verse. Alternate Reality.
> 
> Pairing? 692718 XD Yes, expect more Tsuna Tsuna and Tsuna from me ;D
> 
> ENJOY!

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** had only gone for a minute, then suddenly my phone bombarded with 59 missed calls. OTL

_Like. Comment. 45 minutes ago. 3 people likes this._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Haha, is it Hibari?

_43 minutes ago _via mobile._ Like._

**Chrome Dokuro** Is it Mukuro-sama?

_43 minutes ago _via mobile._ Like._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** Σ(OAO) How do you two know?

_41 minutes ago. Like._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Well, Hibari is heading there. He's just stormed off from our hotel actually.

_40 minutes ago _via mobile._ Like._

**Chrome Dokuro** Uhm, Mukuro-sama is heading there, he had just called me to take over the mission for a while.

_40 minutes ago _via mobile._ Like._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** Wha-? Why?

_37 minutes ago. Like._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** I think it has something to do with the kid's status XD.

_35 minutes ago _via mobile._ Like._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** the kid?

_30 minutes ago. Like._

**Chrome Dokuro** Fuuta-kun's.

_27 minutes ago _via mobile._ Like._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**?

_25 minutes ago. 5 Likes._

**Chrome Dokuro** Good Luck, boss.

_20 minutes ago via mobile. 27 Likes.  
_

* * *

**Fuuta de La Stella** I saw Tsuna-nii kissing Santa Claus

_Like. Comment. 2 hours ago. 270 people likes this._

**Lambo** Underneath the mistletoe last night~

_2 hours ago. 70 Likes._

**Fuuta de La Stella** He didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peek~

_2 hours ago. 88 Likes._

**Lambo** He thought I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep~

_2 hours ago. 24 Likes._

**Fuuta de La Stella** Then I saw Tsuna-nii tickle Santa Claus~

_2 hours ago. 102 Likes._

**Reborn** Underneath his pants so bloody red~

_2 hours ago. 264 Likes._

**Byakuran** Oh what a horror it would have been~~

_2 hours ago. 255 Likes._

**Belphegor** If the guardians had seen 'this'

_2 hours ago. 266 Likes._

**I-pin** Tsuna-san kissing master last night!

_About an hour ago. 299 Likes._

**Fuuta de La Stella** I-pin-chan?

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Lambo** OAO

_About an hour ago. Like._

* * *

Tsuna burst out his coffee, coughing afterwards. He didn't manage to be panic over the fact that he had poured the outburst in his laptop which may have damaged it, when suddenly the door of his office banged open, revealing his two pissed strongest guardians, both holding each of their own cell phones.

"Tsunayoshi(-kun), we need to talk."

By the way, the song got popular among Vongola's allies, with MANY alternate versions, for almost a week, until Tsuna and _Xanxus_ forbid everyone to sing the song EVER AGAIN.

**OWARI?**


	4. Pajamas Wedding Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KHR belongs to Amano Akira, and Sims belongs to Electronic Arts~!
> 
> 10YL verse.
> 
> Unbeta-ed. OOC-ness.
> 
> Pairing : 1827, 6927, Gio27, A27, R27, 8027, 5927, X27, F27, B27 All27, 80G. If you haven't realized I'm a Tuna-freak, and a 1827 obsessed fan.
> 
> Does anyone know The Sims here? It's an awesome PC game =D

**Spanner** R.I.P. Vongole.

_Like. Comment. 4 hours ago via mobile._

**Irie Shouichi** Spanner, I don't think you should post that.

_4 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** I'm gonna fucking kill you when I'm back.

_3 hours ago via mobile. 3 Likes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** That really wasn't nice, Spanner-san.

_3 hours ago via mobile. 3 Likes._

**Lambo** That freaked me out TToTT

_3 hours ago via mobile. 3 Likes._

**Sasagawa Ryohei** I REALLY THOUGHT IT WAS TRUE! THAT WASN'T NICE!

_3 hours ago via mobile. 3 Likes._

**Byakuran** Hehe~ That was funny~ It's very rare to see all of the Vongola guardians to barge in a meeting~

_3 hours ago via mobile. 7 Likes._

**Dino Cavallone** That really woke me up XD

_3 hours ago via mobile. 2 Likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** THAT was really embarrassing! O/ / /O

_3 hours ago via mobile. 18 Likes._

**Kozato Enma** It was nice to see your guardians really care about you, Tsuna-kun =)

_3 hours ago via mobile. 5 Likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** Yeah, I was surprised to see Hibari-san and Mukuro came too.

It was a misunderstanding, but thanks for the concern guys ^-^

_3 hours ago via mobile. 4 Likes._

**Gokudera Hayato** I'm really glad you're okay, Juudaime!

_3 hours ago via mobile. 15 Likes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** You're our precious boss, friend, and family afterall =)

_3 hours ago via mobile. 77 Likes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Don't flatter yourself, Vongola. I was just checking if your empty body was in condition to possess.

_3 hours ago via mobile. 2 Likes._

**Hibari Kyoya** Who said I was concerned herbivore?

_3 hours ago via mobile. 2 Likes._

**Spanner** Is this what Japanese called 'tsundere'?

_2 hours ago via mobile. 8 Likes._

**Byakuran** Correct, Spanner-kun~

_2 hours ago via mobile. 10 Likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** why would you put such status anyway, Spanner-kun =T?

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Giannini** My apologies, Decimo. Spanner-san, Irie-san, Byakuran-san, Fuuta and I are playing a multiplayer PC game called Simus 3.

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Byakuran** We took a lottery, and Spanner-kun got to control Vongola =D

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Spanner** You were partying at Giannini when a meteor suddenly came and burnt you Vongole.

Worry not, I didn't save.

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Giannini** I'm Millefiore by the way =)

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** Who the fuck gave you permission to control Juudaime?

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Sounds interesting =D I want to play too

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Irie Shouichi** Uhm, Spanner. Did you set the free-will mode on?

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Spanner** Yep. What is it Shouichi?

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Byakuran** Oooh~ Kyoya-kun and Tsunayoshi-kun are doing Wohoo~~

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** Hibari-san and I are doing what?

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Spanner** Wohoo.

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** what is Wohoo?

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Irie Shouichi** Uhm, you better don't know, Sawada-san.

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Byakuran** Wohoo = sex lol

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** asdjg;ksfjgkfjg;sjgjsdkkdjgjk;

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Spanner** Oh, it's keysmash.

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Byakuran** Oopsie doopsie~ Spanner-kun, I think Mukuro-kun has just walked in them.

_2 hours ago via mobile. 51 Likes._

**Irie Shouichi** Why didn't you cancel the action?

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Spanner** Oops. Oh well, Vongole. I guess that was it for your 9th marriage.

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** MY WHAT?

_2 hours ago via mobile. Like._

**Spanner** Ninth marriage. Rokudo Mukuro was your 9th husband, after Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Reborn-san, Fon-san, Xanxus, Belphegor, Vongola Primo, and Primo Cloud.

_2 hours ago via mobile. 108 Likes._

**Gokudera Hayato** sl;ajsfjksf;ksjfjsf;skjf;

_About an hour ago via mobile. 8 Likes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Why did we divorce =(?

_About an hour ago via mobile. 11 Likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** a;aksdj;fja;ksdjf;lsfjskgjsdgk

_About an hour ago via mobile. 6 Likes._

**Spanner** Vongole found you making out with Primo Storm when you are visiting Primo famiglia.

_About an hour ago via mobile. Like._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Aw

_About an hour ago via mobile. Like._

**Byakuran** I'm interested in what Kyoya-kun and Tsunayoshi-kun's children will look like~~

_About an hour ago via mobile. Like._

**Fuuta de La Stella** I was surprised when Tsuna-nii and Mukuro-san's looks like Chrome-san ^^

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** MY WHAT?

_About an hour ago via mobile. 16 Likes._

**Irie Shouichi** Wouldn't Hibari-san and Sawada-san's looks like Fon-san? Or I-pin-san maybe?

_About an hour ago via mobile. 6 Likes._

**Fuuta de La Stella** Most probably =)

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Giannini** High probability.

_About an hour ago via mobile. Like._

**Spanner** What kind of dress-code should the wedding party will be?

_About an hour ago via mobile. Like._

**Byakuran** Well, we've done traditional, west, Japanese, cosplay, swimsuits, uniforms, naked, crossdress, and formal~ How about asking the bride now that he's known? What do you think Tsunayoshi-kun?

_About an hour ago via mobile. Like._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** HOW SHOULD I KNOW?

_About an hour ago via mobile. Like._

**Dino Cavallone** Oh, do I get the honor of best-man =D?

_About an hour ago via mobile. Like._

**Byakuran** You're the priest~

_About an hour ago via mobile. Like._

**Dino Cavallone** Cool~

_About an hour ago via mobile. Like._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** Dino-san, you too?

_57 minutes ago via mobile. Like._

**Reborn** If it's Hibari and dame-Tsuna, then it's definitely Pajamas.

_50 minutes ago. 78 Likes._

**Byakuran** Pajamas wedding party~! That's very original Arcobaleno~!

_46 minutes ago via mobile. 70 Likes._

**Irie Shouichi** Why would anyone have a wedding party in pajamas =w="?

_44 minutes ago via mobile. 14 Likes._

**Fuuta de La Stella** Well, it's a game, and Pajamas Wedding Party sounds interesting =D

_40 minutes ago. 81 Likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** Whatever, I'm out of this.

_37 minutes ago via mobile. Like._

**Superbi Squalo** VOOOOOOOIIIIII! YOU TRASH! PAY ATTENTION TO THE MEETING!

_35 minutes ago via mobile. 26 Likes._

* * *

**OWARI.**


	5. Birthday Fun and Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard Disclaimer always applies.
> 
> 10YL verse. OOC. Unbeta-ed. Each chapters are not related, unless stated so!
> 
> Pairing(s) : Implied 8069271859 (as in fivesome, NOT Tuna Sandwich, it's different). If you don't know it's my moresome OTP.

**Lambo** Jesus, help me. I can't sleep with all the noise.

_Like. Comment. About an hour ago via mobile. 22 Likes._

**Fuuta de La Stella** Well it can't be helped. It's Hibari-san's birthday afterall ^ ^;

_About an hour ago via mobile. Like._

**Verde** I got quite a good data tonight.

_55 minutes ago. 8 Likes._

**Superbi Squalo** Brats, since when the Vongola HQ turned into a porn house?

_55 minutes ago. 23 Likes._

**Fuuta de La Stella** ^ ^;

_53 minutes ago via mobile. Like._

**Fon** What happened to the sound-proof?

_53 minutes ago via mobile. 7 Likes._

**Fuuta de La Stella** It broke last week since Tsuna-nii and Hibari-san had a fight.

_50 minutes ago via mobile. 8 Likes._

**Reborn** You cow, go and tell them to fucking shut up.

_50 minutes ago via mobile. Like._

**Lambo** No way! I'll die for sure!

_48 minutes ago via mobile. 5 Likes._

**Fon** Reborn, you shouldn't tell a kid to do that, what will you do if he sees them doing that?

_46 minutes ago via mobile. 5 Likes._

**Reborn** It's not like that cow has never caught them in act.

_44 minutes ago via mobile. Like._

**Lambo** My poor eyes!

_43 minutes ago via mobile. Like._

**Colonelo** It seems like they're in the hallway.

_40 minutes ago via mobile. Like._

**Lambo** *w* are they finally finished?

_38 minutes ago via mobile. 10 Likes._

**Chrome Dokuro** No. They're moving to Boss' room since they broke the bed.

_35 minutes ago via mobile. 18 Likes._

**Dino Cavallone** *facepalm* Just what the heck were they doing?

_33 minutes ago via mobile. Like._

**Reborn** Fucking, obviously.

_32 minutes ago via mobile. 22 Likes._

**Lambo** At least Tsuna-nii's room's sound-proof is still intact.

_30 minutes ago via mobile. 22 Likes._

**Colonelo** I think I heard crash.

_27 minutes ago via mobile. Likes._

**Fuuta de La Stella** They got into a fight, again ^ ^;.

_25 minutes ago via mobile. Like._

**Fran** Ah. The annoying moans and groans are back.

_7 minutes ago via mobile. 19 Likes._

**Belphegor** Ushishi, I think the five of them have make-up sex fetish.

_5 minutes ago via mobile. Like._

**Lussuria** This is no time to be facebook-ing guys~ Boss finally woke up because of the noise and is heading there~

_3 minutes ago via mobile. Like._

**Reborn** Fuuta, the safest place.

_2 minutes ago via mobile. Like._

**Fuuta de La Stella** To the training room guys!

_55 seconds ago via mobile. Like._

**Lambo** My beauty sleep QAQ

_30 seconds ago via mobile. Like._


	6. Midori Tanabiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own KHR, if I do, it's a surprise since I don't know about it.
> 
> 10TYL verse again.
> 
> Warning : Unbeta-ed. OOC-ness.
> 
> For easier purpose, every Hibari's comment won't have details and will be separated by lines. I will explain later why.
> 
> Pairing : None. You may think it as 6918 or 6927 if you want. And a hint of 10051 I guess. As always 59 to 27 XD

**Rokudo Mukuro** If anyone wants to access a certain uptight naïve virgin Skylark, the code is "Vongole'sassissotight"

_Like. Comment. 2 hours ago. 38 Likes._

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya** Hahaha, it works =D

* * *

**Irie Shouichi** That's odd. I've never heard Hibari-san call Sawada-san 'Vongole'

_2 hours ago. 10 Likes._

**Fran** How could the Cloud know how tight Decimo's ass is if he's a virgin? Shishou, you're not making any sense.

_2 hours ago. 45 Likes._

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya** (a) Shou-chan: That's because Mukuro-kun changed the password beforehand, of course, Shou-chan ^w^

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** Mukuro, stop messing around with Hibari-san's account. And guys, stop hacking the account, I really don't want to deal with angry Hibari-san QnQ MORE IMPORTANTLY, stop including me in you guys' bickering! DX

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** Besides, it's creepy.

_2 hours ago. 33 Likes._

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya** No way~ this is so fun~ Ushishi

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro** Don't be mistaken, Vongole. I was simply doing the Skylark's favor.

_2 hours ago. 27 Likes._

**Gokudera Hayato** Did you finally become blind or do you not know how to type, idiot pineapple? You have mistakenly written 'favor'.

_2 hours ago. 15 Likes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Oya, but I'm indeed doing a favor here. The skylark's previous password was so tasteless, I just have to.

_2 hours ago. Like._

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya** Hahaha, what was Hibari's previous password?

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro** midoritanabikunamimorinodainakushounakunamigaii

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** The fuck?

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Lambo** Don't tell me he typed it everytime he logged in =w="

_2 hours ago. 27 Likes._

**Sasagawa Ryohei** THAT WAS AN EXTREME PASSWORD!

_2 hours ago. 10 Likes._

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya** Hahaha, Hibari certainly loves Namimori eh?

* * *

**Kozato Enma** That was undoubtedly an easy yet difficult password.

_2 hours ago. Like._

**Irie Shouichi** (a) Byakuran-san: EH? Does it mean it's Rokudo-san who is as;asf;jasf

_About an hour ago. 10 Likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** addjgfgjljhl THERE'S NO WAY, SHOUICHI-KUN!

_About an hour ago. 3 Likes._

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya** That was a late response, Shou-chan =D

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato** Yeah, there's no way Juudaime would want to be with that stupid pineapple!

_About an hour ago. 3 Likes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Oya oya, I'm hurt.

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** As if you're. You don't have any nerve or heart to feel pain.

_About an hour ago. 18 Likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** Gokudera-kun, that's crossing the line.

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** I'm sorry, Juudaime!

_About an hour ago. Like._

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya** You Vongola are such drama queens.

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato** Who the fuck dare saying that?

_About an hour ago. Like._

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya** Hahaha, not me.

 **Hibari Kyoya** Ushishi, not me.

 **Hibari Kyoya** Wasn't me too.

 **Hibari Kyoya** Nope~ Not me~

 **Hibari Kyoya** Certainly not me.

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato** Stop fucking using the account! Go back to your own! Or at least write your name!

_About an hour ago. 13 Likes._

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya** No way~ then what's the fun of hacking?

* * *

**Belphegor** Darn, I was logged off.

_About an hour ago. 10 Likes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Hahaha, me too.

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Oya, I think someone deleted the account.

_About an hour ago. Like._

**Fuuta de La Stella** That's because Hibari-san has just came back from the mission ^ ^

_55 minutes ago. 22 Likes._

**Lambo** I'm not involved!

_50 minutes ago. Like._

**Gokudera Hayato** Baseball idiot. Juudaime and I will not protect you.

_50 minutes ago. Like._

**Byakuran** Boo~ And when it was just about to get fun.

_47 minutes ago. Like._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Ahaha, I think we're in danger.

_40 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

_R.I.P.  
_

_Yamamoto Takeshi, Belphegor, Byakuran, Spanner, Fran, Mammon and of course, Rokudo Mukuro.  
_

* * *

**OWARI. For Now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : If you don't know, FB automatically deletes any activities done by deleted account, that's why if Hibari deleted his account, all the hacked-comments shouldn't be there, but for this story I somehow have to make it there, just pretend you're reading this livestream lol


	7. Should have listened to Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KHR is not mine.
> 
> Unbeta-ed and OOC-ness. 10YL verse again.
> 
> Pairing : All27 and 27 x ?

**Gokudera Hayato** Just kill me now.

_Like. Comment. 57 minutes ago via mobile. 8 Likes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Gladly.

_55 minutes ago via mobile. 10 Likes._

**Gokudera Hayato** Go die, pineapple bastard.

_53 minutes ago via mobile. 1 Like._

**Lambo** I don't want to ask, but what happened?

_50 minutes ago via mobile. 3 Likes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Tsuna has been ignoring us =( Gokudera is having breakdown.

_47 minutes ago via mobile. Like._

**Kusakabe Tetsuya** Sawada-san seems to be on edge. He even hanged up on Kyo-san's call.

_45 minutes ago via mobile. 7 Likes._

**Gokudera Hayato** That bastard deserves it.

_40 minutes ago via mobile. 1 Like._

**Lambo** That means, he wants you guys to leave him alone.

_37 minutes ago via mobile. 27 Likes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Is there anything we could help I wonder.

_35 minutes ago via mobile. Like._

**Reborn** Leave him alone, dame-Tsuna accidentally ate aphrodisiac just now, so you better ignore him today.

_30 minutes ago. 100 Likes._

* * *

Tsuna clenched his teeth as his right hand gripped his pen in enough strength to move across the paper, stroking his sign in professional way. One is done, three more to go and a lot more to check. His tongue clucked, brown eyes glaring at the amount of paperworks in the desk.

Really, sometimes he wanted to kill his guardians.

He knows they're his friends and family, and in all-honesty -which everyone knows- he loves them and accepts them as they are. However eventhough the sky is supposed to be limitless, a human is not. That's why, to avoid his-self doing something he would regret, he'd locked himself away on his own judgment.

It was for the better.

Because really, his hands are itching to break some of his guardians bones.

An exasperated sigh went out of the decimo's lips, a hand on the chest to calm self down.

_Calm down, Tsuna…they're your guardians…your friends, your fa-_

The chant stopped when a mist suddenly dissolved inside the room, the window-door was barged open and his office-door was rudely banged.

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Juudaime!"

"Yo, Tsuna."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Three pairs of eyes turned to each other, sending a death glare when they realized they've arrived at the same time and for the same purpose.

A curious thought, though, appeared in their mind when they realized their target was seating calmly in the seat.

A sound of a dragged chair promptly snapped them out of their thoughts, finding themselves captured by a pair of orange orbs looking at them.

"Perfect timing, everyone", the way the words were slurred made their bodies shivered in a strange way. It was hard to tear their attention away from watching the decimo gracefully rose from his seat, a hand loosening tie and unbuttoning buttons, revealing a pale creamy sexy skin underneath.

Freezing like a statue, the four strongest guardians hitched their breaths when they watched their boss licked his lips in the most sensual way, a smirk grew on the inviting lips. Right now, they didn't care who is doing or being the taken, as long as they could get the sexy beast on bed…

"Training room. Now."

…with them…

…

…

…

…Say what?

* * *

**Byakuran** That was a lie, wasn't it Arcobaleno?

_17 minutes ago. Like._

**Kozato Enma** Tsuna-kun has just answered my call, and he seems in bad mood actually.

_8 minutes ago. Like._

**Dino Cavallone** =w=" Reborn, what are you planning?

_3 minutes ago. Like._

**Reborn** I did say to 'ignore' him.

_18 seconds ago. 27 Likes._

* * *

_OWARI._


	8. Dislike function

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facebook has a new function! Don't you people love it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own KHR.
> 
> Sorry, it is 12 years later verse. Haha, their adult-self is so fun~
> 
> Warning : Mukuro-abuse. Tsuna-abuse.
> 
> Mentioned Pairing(s) : 8069.

**Hibari Kyouya** Finally

_Like. Dislike. Comment. Share. 2 hours ago._

_Reborn, Dino Cavallone, Kusakabe Tetsuya and 58 others like this._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**?

_2 hours ago. Like. 1 Dislike._

**Hibari Kyouya** This stupid social network finally let me express my annoyance to you herbivorous' comments.

_2 hours ago. Like. 1 Dislike._

**Rokudo Mukuro** yeah like that lol

_2 hours ago. Like. 8 Dislikes._

**Hibari Kyouya** YOU meant like THAT.

_2 hours ago. 7 Likes. 1 Dislike._

**Rokudo Mukuro** I don't see the reason you people, especially you Arcobaleno, on joining this.

_2 hours ago. Like. 22 Dislikes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Not you too, little one.

_2 hours ago. Like. 25 Dislikes._

**Fran** Master, please realize that no one really enjoy your pineapple talk about pineapple.

_2 hours ago. 34 Likes. 1 Dislike._

**Rokudo Mukuro** I beg your pardon. I never remember on doing such thing.

_2 hours ago. Like. 34 Dislikes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** And while we're at that. Do you guys even realize that dislike =/= disagree?

_2 hours ago. Like. 45 Dislikes._

**Fran** Master, you're the one who don't understand anything here.

_2 hours ago. 37 Likes. Dislike._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** I don't really understand. Are we doing some sort of game?

_About an hour ago. 59 Likes. 1 Dislike._

**Rokudo Mukuro** No, WE'RE NOT.

_About an hour ago. Like. 59 Dislikes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** haha, but the others seem to disagree…or agree in my case? lol

_About an hour ago. 57 Likes. Dislike._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Ignore those imbeciles.

_About an hour ago. Like. 69 Dislikes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** Don't you dare joining this, Yamamoto Takeshi.

_About an hour ago. Like. 70 Dislikes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** that's it. I'm gonna hack the system and disable this 'dislike' function.

_56 minutes ago. Like. 1027 Dislikes._

**Gokudera Hayato** Look, stupid, now your wife is angry.

_About an hour ago. 18 Likes. Dislike._

**Reborn** Must be PMS.

_About an hour ago. 18 Likes. Dislike._

**Gokudera Hayato** He was born a pussy.

_About an hour ago. 5 Likes. Dislike._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** You have pussy, Mukuro?! How come you've never showed me!

_About an hour ago. 27 Likes. Dislike._

**Rokudo Mukuro** ooh you will see it. IN YOUR DREAMS.

_About an hour ago. Like. 19 Dislikes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** Okay :D I love your illusion play anyway :DD

_About an hour ago. 34 Likes. 3 Dislikes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** I'm divorcing you.

_About an hour ago. 27 Likes. 72 Dislikes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** awwww I'm not even aware we were married…

_About an hour ago. 40 Likes. 3 Dislikes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi** P.S. I still love you, anyway :D

_About an hour ago. 40 Likes. 1 Dislike._

**Hibari Kyouya** cease your nauseous act from my wall, stupid herbivores.

_40 minutes ago. 1 Like. 18 Dislikes._

**Reborn** Don't be such a cockblocker, Hibari. It was getting fun.

_37 minutes ago. 17 Likes. 1 Dislike._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** before that, can someone please enlighten me…

_36 minutes ago. Like. Dislike._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** SINCE WHEN YAMAMOTO-KUN AND MUKURO ARE…OR WERE(?) AN ITEM?

_36 minutes ago. 4 Likes. 1 Dislike._

**Hibari Kyouya** You need to step out of your herbivorous room, slow animal.

_35 minutes ago. 27 Likes. 1 Dislike._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** …okay…but was it necessary to dislike my comment, Hibari-san =T

_34 minutes ago. Like. 1 Dislike._

**Reborn** No-good-Tsuna has just established we need a new facebook function : facepalm.

_32 minutes ago. 46 Likes. Dislike._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** H-HEY! That's so mean!

_30 minutes ago. Like. 45 Dislikes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** BUT WHY?

_27 minutes ago. Like. 57 Dislikes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** Mukuro, I'm gonna help you on disabling this function.

_23 minutes ago. Like. 1000 Dislikes._

**Rokudo Mukuro** No, thanks. You're most likely going to ruin my plan.

_17 minutes ago. 723 Likes. 1 Dislike._

**Lambo** are you guys fucking serious =w="

_A second ago via mobile. 5 Likes. 112 Dislikes._

* * *

The next day, the dislike function is no longer heard of and only left as a legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot to mention names when liking the initial status for previous chapters. Please forgive me (. .)
> 
> Anyway, please review!


End file.
